The Path To Redemption
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: This is the story of my paladin and it's for everyone I know on wow.


This story takes place many years before the events of Warcraft one.

A draenei was sitting down at a wooden table only her eyes just looked over at the noise that was coming down the stairs. She was still just in a pair of black pants and a black bra because she hated to wear shirts that covered her full upper body which it was something that just bugged her to a crazy level.

The noise was coming from a little Draenei whose name was Sigurn one of three sisters that lived inside this small house. She had white hair and glowing luminescent colored eyes that had just seemed to show off much enjoyment to the world.

"How come you are up so early? You should still be sleeping." The older draenei watched Sigurn just move over to her only to stop right in front of where she was sitting down at. The luminescent eyes just stared back at the older woman's eyes that seem to be similar in color only had a red taint like showing.

"I don't want to sleep! You still haven't told us your real name, Darkcherry can't be it. Plus why do you look so different than the three of us?" Darkcherry looked down at the little girl because she really was a Curiosity little girl, she didn't blame her for wanting to know things. No one in the area had known if Darkcherry was her real name or not yet at the same time she looked different than a normal draenei.

That alone had caused many problems for her when she first started to live into this village only the other draenei over time started to stop disliking her, they still don't trust her. She didn't blame them for not trusting her and wasn't mad that they felt the way they did when things come to the topics about her.

"Why do you think I look different than you?" She smiled down at Sigurn because she truly cared for each one of these three young girls who had lost their real family. They lost it to the monsters of the burning legion. She was the one that took in each one of these three sisters who were happier to all stay together.

At first she was told she could only adopt one of the three which caused them to be sad because they wanted stay together. She had talked the village to let her take in all three and she weren't take no for answer because it was wrong to make them go to different families, they were a family already.

"First your eyes seem a bit red which can be scary when you get anger, your horns seem be much longer than the other adults. Your tail is so much longer than any of other woman in the village which caused me to wonder why." She tilted her head to the side to stare back up at Darkcherry who just picked her up and placed her on her lap. Sigurn smiled because she was only a nine year old draenei and loved sitting in her new mother's lap.

"Tell me the real reason your awake right now?" She moved her hands to Sigurn head and petted her little head careful not to hurt her horns. Darkcherry stared at the little girl then at her hand then at her dark chocolate skin which caused a pain to hit her heart.

"I was…..having nightmares about the monsters that took….mommy and daddy away." Sigurn buried her head into Darkcherry's chest while she started to cry. Sigurn could feel Darkcherry's hands rubbing her back in a comfort way while she just looked up with her little eyes at Darkcherry's eyes.

"They're never going to hurt you again because I promise that I'll keep you safe no matter the cost." She just kept holding the child in her arms while she kept on crying against her barely skin. She did mean what she said that she would keep the three of them safe no matter what the cost, even if meant it costing her own life to keep these innocent children safe.

When she finally stopped crying she just moved her tiny head away from Darkcherry's chest. "How about you go and wake up Sveia and Randgrid so we can somewhere to eat? I know you and you love to ice cream." That lit up Sigurn's little tiny before she jump off Darkcherry's lap and ran up the stairs to wake her two sisters up from their sleep.

Darkcherry headed to her own room to put on her armor because it wasn't safe leaving the house without being armed up, it was something the draenei race had to always do. To always be on guard for a next attack from their enemy and could never let themselves just live in peace because of their enemy.

When she made it inside the room she took off her pants first before putting it down on the normal size better which wasn't fancy at all. She started to take her black panties off next before she took her bra off, laying both of these two pieces of clothes on the bed along with her pants before she moved over to the mirror.

She placed her right hand over her stomach and above her belly button which she had pierced with what looked to be a blue tear drop shape looking belly ring which she just smiled at the mirror before she let out a frown. "I'm sorry Sigurn for not telling you the truth of why the draenei races lives like it does, I'm sorry I never told you why I'm also to blame."

She looked at the heart shaped tattoo above her right breast which she got in order to always remember the three daughters she had taken in. It was her own way to always remember them after they go off with their own lives which she hoped by then their race would be at peace for once.

She slowly started to place her armor on her body which didn't cover much, it had covered up her arms yet only her breasts were covered. Her stomach was showed to the world with her legs being covered up only passed the knees and it looked as if she was wearing metal thong/panties which were cold to the touch.

She put her shield on her back with her blade she placed on her side only she looked at the mirror once more before she left her room. When she finally made it out of her room she noticed all three kids staring up at them in a hyper way before taking her hands and starting to drag her out of the house with smiles on their faces.

The four of them walked to their loved place to get ice cream which Darkcherry had handed each one of them an ice cream cone and they sat down together to start eating. She watched the three of them enjoy the small cold treat she just looked at each of them with a smile that had graced her lips slowly.

"Tell me you three, what are your dreams for the future?" She looked at Sveia and Randgrid along with Sigurn only the three kids just stared at her not knowing what to say because they were still young.

"I want to grow up to be strong like you and to keep everyone safe." Darkcherry smiled again because she had feeling that Sigurn would be the one to say something like that, she looked at the other two sisters.

"I want to heal people! That way they don't need to go away forever just like mommy and daddy done." Randgrid smiled before she went back to eating her ice cream only Sveia was last which she was still the most shy out of the three sisters.

"I want be strong and brave." Sveia said few words before eating her ice cream only Darkcherry wish she would come out of her shell more, there was nothing wrong being shy just she wanted her to be more brave.

"Just promise me that you three will never stop looking after each other and never do anything too rush and crazy ok?" The three sisters looked at each other than nodded their little heads over to the woman they thought of as their new mother.

She started to get up and wave her head for the three of them to follow after her which she took them to the small like area that was filled with tons of flowers. It was a bit away from the village but close enough to get back in case anything had happened.

She sat down in the flowers and she looked to see so many color flowers all together only she watched the sisters play with each other. They had always loved to come to this spot to play together only she just watched them, she was glad that they were happy again. When she had first met them they were crying because they were heartbroken after the losing their real family.

No matter what she did know she could never really be their mother because that spot was already taken even if she was no longer alive. She was just their guardian even if her heart told her that she was their mother, although she didn't believe or listen to what her heart said to her.

She looked up to notice the sky was darkening before she could start to sense demonic aura coming closer to them. She quickly got up and moved in front of the three children before she looked back at them with her shield and sword now in her hands.

"You three need to go back to the village and fast, do you understand me?" The three girls just stared at her not wanting to leave." You need to leave now!" Two of the three started to run to the village only Sigurn was too stubborn and just glared over at Darkcherry.

"No! I don't' want lose another mommy!" She just stand behind Darkcherry refusing to leave only groups of infernal fall down in front of them, she looked back over at Sigurn before she knee down in front of her.

"This isn't the time to be stubborn ok? You need to go and I'll see you again. I promise that and I always keep my promise right?" She asked the little girl who just nodded her head. "Then please go and be safe ok?" Sigurn still stand there only an infernal try to attack them only to be blocked by Darkcherry's shield.

"Now go!" Sigurn started to cry but started to run back to the village only to leave Darkcherry standing there surrendered by infernal which looked grim for her odds of walking out of this alive.

"I won't let you hurt them you over sized pile of rocks!" When the next infernal attacked she blocked once more before she stabbed her blade right into the core of the infernal before her holy powers explosion the core killing the monster.

Then next attack came from her right side which she side stepped to dodge it only to feel a slam into her back sending her onto the ground in front of her. She looked back to see a infernal that was behind her only she moved her hands up to send a wave of holy at it only to stun it for the moment.

She quickly got back to her hoofs before the next attack came which she parry it with her sword then swing it inside the right arm of the infernal cutting it off. She then made a fist and punched the ground causing a large area around her to blast up in holy killing the infernal that were near her leaving her alone without any of them alive.

"Good….." She started to pant because that attack took much of her energy to spell only had realized this fight was far from over. She noticed two dreadlords coming her way with a group of demons behind them of all kinds, her face only paled.

"You really though you could stop the power of the burning legion? Are you that naïve that you think you are that powerful? You are his daughter yet you are just a foolish person trying to run away to redeem your mistakes." The bigger dreadlord taunted her with his words only it caused her to grow anger.

She had a reason to fight unlike these monsters in front of her yet her reason was three little girls she cared about. She looked back at the village and could tell they were already leaving the village and she had to buy them as much time that she possible could give them.

"You fight just for greed but I'll win this because I have a reason to fight. I'll soon die before I let you get passed me because you are nothing but evil. I don't try to get be redeem because I know my past crimes can never be forgiven." Her gripped the handle of her blade tighten while the hand that held her shield just moved in front of her body in a defense matter.

"Kill her now!" once the order was given felhounds rushed at their target hungry to bite into the female paladin in front of them. Darkcherry throw her shield that bounced off each one of the felhounds killing all but one that pinned her down leaving her shield to bounce onto the ground near her.

The jaws of the monster beasts were close to her neck only thing keep it back was her strong hands which one still gripped the sword and stabbed it in the head. The felhounds cried out in pain while it shook its head in pain.

She took her blade and stabbed it again in the head before pushing it's dead body off her leaving demonic blood all over her body, she just try to get to her shield only to notice a ball of fire coming at her at a rapid rate.

She reached for the handle of her shield and moved it quickly to block the ball of fire which slammed against the shield only to leave marks against her metal shield. She just kept blocking the incoming fire attack which just didn't let up at all and with each slam against her shield her body felt pain.

She didn't know how long she could truly hold out for only she had to stand in fight to the very end. That was one thing she did know both in her heart and in her mind. The longer she fought them then it was more time her daughters had time to get far away from here. She started to push forward while her shield kept her front guarded from the attack then she moved her head to the side to see what was coming at her next.

She quickly noticed the huge blade of a doomguard coming right for her which knocked her back on to the ground on her back. Her shield was sent into the air and land far away from her and out of reach, which had left her defense beside the blade that was still being held by her hand.

The huge demonic being with the strength to easy crush started to tower over her with his hoofs slamming against the ground. When it got closer she channeled holy through her hands and sent it right for it only the doomguard barely even felt it at all. She could hear the laughing voice of the monster with its sharp teething showing to her.

The fear was starting to build up inside of her, fear that she couldn't push away. The fear of death and the fear of breaking her promise to Sigurn about seeing her again, she never wanted to break a promise to her. She just stared up at the massive sized doomguard and looked at her sword before she just throw it with all her strength along with holy to infused itself within the blade at the doomguard.

It had him it right inside the stomach which caused a great deal of pain to flow through its body only it didn't kill the demon in front of her only thing it did was cause it to become enraged. The demon started to attack anything and everything near it along with its own demonic allies which caused much great deal of confused in the middle of the fray.

She started to crawl over to her shield while her body was in so much pain only she looked to see what was going on still. The demonic army was having hard time trying to stop the enraged doomguard which gave her time to get her shield leaving her weaponless because it was still stuck inside the stomach of the doomguard.

Her body felt drained yet she had stand up once again only she noticed the doomguard falling down on its back dead after being burned badly from its own allies. She rushed over to the demons at the fastest her body could go while she got near the doomguard's dead body she grabbed the hand of her blade while she turned to rush at the dreadlord with all the hate and anger she had inside her heart.

Dreadlord attacked with his claws only she had let the attack hit her which clawed her arms badly, that had caused the demon to be caught off guard. For her to willing take a hit like that and her blade had stabbed him right in the chest that killed him in seconds. Her arms were bleeding badly with blood coming down both arms at a fast rate only she looked at the group of demons still alive.

"So you killed my brother? You of all people know dreadlords don't stay die for long. You still lose in the end because nothing you can do will save them." Once again he taunted her before laughing with his hands on his stomach.

"I will enjoy killing the three brats just like I did with their mother and father, how they tried their best to keep their children safe. The same ones you are willing to die for, how ironic it is and don't you think so?" Darkcherry had kissed her teeth because she couldn't handle this monster's words because it was insulting the three daughters she loved.

"You won't lay a hand on their heads, because I'm heading you right to your grave. I swear no monster will ever touch them." Her breathing was heavy duo to the pain and stress that was on her body, her view was starting to become clouded. She looked at her bleeding arms and she had no idea to heal them, she had to endure the pain the best she could.

She to endure the pain in order to keep the ones she cared about safe, she had to keep them safe no matter what. If it was on its own her body had started to push forward over towards the last standing dreadlord. She didn't understand how her body could keep moving, although she was glad it could move still.

The two of them crashed together with her shield blocking his attack with his claws, the sound of claws hitting block could be heard. The shield that was almost broken still held up in the thick of the fighting. Her shield arm almost giving out from the weight of the shield itself and the force behind the dreadlord's attacks.

She couldn't let herself give up which caused more holy energy to flow through her, she had to keep believing she could win. She had to live so she could still keep guarding them no matter what comes their way, she was their guardian.

"I won't let you win because they need me too much to lose to a monster like you!" She started to feel the shield crack finally then shattered only for her sword to stab into the dreadlord's leg while his claws had hit her badly right arm. Screams of pain left both of their mouths which her cries were louder while she stabbed the blade deeper inside his body.

Tears came down her eyes from all the pain but she grabbed the handle of blade and took it out of the dreadlord's arm then stabbed him inside his chest while his claw to dig inside her arm deeper causing more pain and tears. Once all life left the dreadlord she fallen to her knees in pain which caused her to scream with all she had left in pain.

Tears flow down her beautiful face while she just kept screaming in pain only she just dropped her blade no longer had the strength to even hold the blade. She tried to heal herself but she had no strength to even cast a holy spell at this point.

"You really are my daughter after all, to have killed all these demons on your own. It's a shame you had to go against me and didn't join me when you should have!" She looked behind her to see a large red skinned eredar demon lord who just stared back at her.

"Kil'jaeden damn you, you were one behind this." She try to get to her feet slowly she did only hate and anger showed in her eyes while she stared over at her father. Her voice show hate for him, his name rolled off her tongue like poison.

"Don't tell me you think you can take me? Even in your full strength you're no match for me." She rushed at him with her fist aim for his face only he grabbed her fist with his right hand and channel demonic magic with his left that sent her flying backwards on her back in massive pain.

Kil'jaeden had walked over to his daughter and stared down at her with an evil smirk showing on his face. "Take her and chain her before you drag her away, I'll see to it that she's tortured till she breaks. Now burn this worthless village to the ground!" He ordered his demons to burn the whole village to ash.

She felt demons chain her before she was dragged on the ground. She couldn't even fight anymore with her eyes so heavy. She closed them thinking she would dead even though worse fate had befallen her than death.

Last thing she had though as that she failed the three of them, she couldn't stop them from coming after them. It would be the one regret she would always have for her lifetime and never could make up for it.

Sigurn was walking with her two sisters and the rest of the draenei villagers only she stopped and look behind her when she noticed smoke coming from the village. "You can't' stop moving now Sigurn or her death would have been for nothing."

"Mommy isn't dead because she promised to come and see me again, I know she'll come and see me us again no matter how many years it takes. I believe in her no matter what." She starts to walk away while tears were coming down her eyes. She had known that she would see her again no matter what he would take.


End file.
